


I Know You’re Gone

by justahopelessssromantic



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justahopelessssromantic/pseuds/justahopelessssromantic
Summary: A request for Gemma x Tara with the dialogue prompt “I know you’re gone, but I feel you here.”
Relationships: Tara Knowles/Gemma Teller Morrow
Kudos: 4





	I Know You’re Gone

What do you do when you do something horrible? When the act itself is so gruesome and vile, it replays over and over in your mind, never relenting.

What do you do when that thing, that deed was done to someone you loved? 

As messy and complicated as their relationship was, Gemma loved Tara.

She just loved her son more.

Tara would understand. She was just protecting her family, protecting Tara’s family. Tara knew the lengths she would go to do that, had stooped to her own for the very same reason. Tara was a mother, she would understand. Only a mother could understand such a primal instinct. 

Gemma had to do it, she didn’t have a choice. She was protecting her family. 

She stood at the sink, the very one where the crime was committed, washing the sippy cups and other dishes of her grandson’s. The tv played faintly in the background, Sesame Street or something as her boys watched from the living room. 

“They’re doing good,” She said as she scrubbed the inside of the cup with the rough brush. “You’d be proud of them.” She turned the hot water on rinsing the suds off the blue plastic and then placing it in the rack next to the sink to dry. 

“Don’t you worry mama, they’ll be just fine.” She reassured, pulling the plug out of the sink. The water drained slowly as she dried her hands off. “I won’t let them forget about you, they’ll know who their mother was.” She nodded, losing herself in her thoughts for a moment. But only a moment. That was all she could spare.

Collecting herself she stepped out of the kitchen to find Abel and Thomas sitting on the living room floor, their attention glued to the tv. Bending over she picked up the remote, switching the television off, getting the attention of her oldest grandchild, before scooping little Thomas into her arms.

“Come on baby,” she smiled at the young boy. He looked so much like her Jackson. He was a spitting image of his father when he was his age. He was just like Jax too, everything about the small boy screamed his father at her. It brought her back momentarily and her heart clenched at the thought of the passing of time, of how much had gone by so quickly, slipping through her fingers. 

His small, soft, warm hand wrapped around her’s, so trusting of her, not a clue to the realities of his situation. How could a child even begin to wrap their little mind around something so horrendous? 

But this was all just a part of the life. The life his father chose, which inevitably dragged him into it as well. 

It was a toxic life, but it was theirs. It was all the Teller’s knew. 

She walked the boys to their bedroom undressing them and putting them into their matching pajamas. Abel crawled into bed after picking out his favorite story and she slipped in behind him. Snuggled between her two boys she read the story to them like she had every other night. Thomas was asleep quickly but Abel always took a little longer to fully wind down, just like his father. 

“When’s Daddy going to be home?” He asked, like he had every night. 

“Soon baby. Daddy is gonna be home real soon.” She’d assure him running her hand through his light locks and giving him a kiss goodnight. 

Shortly after he’d be asleep too and she would lay in the bed just holding her boys close to her. This was why she did what she had to do. It was all for these two precious boys in her arms. 

Everything she had ever done was to protect her family. She would always protect her family. 

Her voice was hushed as she stared across the room at the empty chair in front of her. She could picture her there, clear as day, watching over her boys. “I know you’re gone, but I feel you here.” She whispered into the dark, “Yeah, you’re still here.” 

Tara would understand. Gemma knew she understood. 

How do you come to terms with all the ugly, horrifying things you’ve done? 

You don’t.


End file.
